one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link VS Thor
T vs LI OMM.jpg|Simbiothero Thor vs Link.png|Pistashio Thumbnails are greatly appreciated, thank you. Interlude 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! One Minute Melee!! Previous: Sonic vs Mega Man ''Next: Goku VS Vegeta Fight! Link and Navi were going through Hyrule Field on Epona. He was about to go fight Ganondorf and was off to his castle in Hyrule Castle Town. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck down near Link, making Epona veer to the side. And where the lightning struck, stood Thor. Link was surprised, and mistook Thor for an enemy! Link: That guy must be working with Ganondorf! ''Navi: Uhhhh..Link? Link: I've gotta stop whatever evil things he's planning! Thor turned around and saw Link. Thor: Hello young squire. Would you mind-''' But then Thor saw Link draw his sword. 'Thor: I have no trouble with you, sir. But if it's a fight you want-' Thor raised Mjolnir up and sparks flew off of it! '''-It's a fight you'll get!! Link got out his shield and some bombs. He knew he was gonna need them. Let your skills do the talking!! FIGHT!! Who do you want to win? Link Thor 60.. Link threw a bomb at Thor, causing an explosion!! When the smoke cleared, Thor was standing there without a scratch! Thor:Tch! Pathetic! Thor shot a lightning bolt out of his hammer and shot it at Link. Link readied his shield, and the lightning bolt bounced off the indestructible shield and zapped Thor! Thor: Argh! 50.. Link pulled out the HookShot in a flash and shot it at Thor, grabbing him by the leg. Link flew towards the Thunder God and kicked him downward to the ground. Thor landed on the ground. Thor spun his hammer and flew up at Link. Thor slammed his hammer towards Link. The hammer smashed onto the shield, creating a shockwave. Thor then kicked Link down onto the ground. Link rolled away just in time, because Thor smashed his hammer onto the ground where Link was. Link pulled out his Fairy Bow and shot Fire-Arrows at Thor. Thor merely spun his hammer around which made all the arrows clutter to the side. 40.. Thor ran at Link and began hitting him over and over. With a flurry of punches and kicks, Thor then smacked Link into a boulder with his hammer! C R A S H ! ! ! Link pulled out the HookShot again, and latched onto the boulder. As he was being pulled towards the boulder, Link kicked it towards Thor. Thor slammed his hammer into it and it broke into a million pieces. But when Thor looked to see where Link was, he was....gone. 30.. Thor: Where did he-? Suddenly, Link behind Thor began slashing at the God with the Master Sword. He ended the attack with a slam from the hilt of the sword on Thor's head. * B A N G * ! ! ! While Thor struggled to get back up, Link put on the Pegasus Boots and ran around Thor in a circle. Link dropped Bombs on the ground in a circle around Thor. Link hopped back 40 feet. Thor regained conscious only to see.....a bunch of Bombs. Thor: Oh n-''' Link detonated the Bombs! 'KA-' '''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! 20.. But then... Link saw a figure in the smoke and ashes. It was Thor! He had survived the explosion!! And he was MAD. Thor flew straight into Link and started hitting him with his fists and his hammer, not wasting a single hit. He kicked Link upward into the sky. While Link began to fall, Thor hit Link multiple times, and ended the combo with a strike downward. Thor flew to the ground and shot a GIGANTIC LIGHTNING BOLT at Link in the sky!! Link quickly put on his secret weapon. The Fierce Deity Mask. He transformed! His hair turned white, as well as his eyes. He had red striped near his eyes. And he now had a double helix sword held in his 2 hands. He had become Fierce Deity Link! 10.. Link dodged the lightning and jumped on the ground near Thor. Thor was surprised. Thor: What?! I can sense godly energy! F-D Link: You're done! Link attached a giant Bomb to a light arrow and shot it at Thor. The bomb in combination with the arrow blasted Thor away. Link ran up to the still flying Thor. 5.. The symbol of The TriForce appeared on Link's hand. He began his final attack. He shot a bunch of sword beams at Thor, resulting in explosions. 4.. Thor was completely overwhelmed! 3.. Link dove in for the final attack!! 2.. Thor saw Link coming at him!! 1.. Link slashed at Thor with a mighty swing of his giant sword, sending Thor into a mountain!!! K.O!!!! Thor: N-no..impossible... Thor fell out of the crater on the side of the mountain, and passed out defeated. Link: Hm. Good fight. Link turned back to normal and walked back to Epona. They rode away to go fight Ganondorf. Winner This Melee's winner is....Link!! Next Time.. "Hey! It's Me, Goku!!" VS "I will defeat you, Kakarot!!" Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel Comics' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:2019